1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of signage, and more particularly to an overlay for conventional signs.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,464; 6,029,382; 6,073,378; 6,148,555; and 6,209,598, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse signage systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical overlay for conventional signs to provide multi-dimensional visibility.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved overlay for conventional signs, and the provision of such a device is a stated object of the present invention.